


Clean

by clearascountryair



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post 3x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearascountryair/pseuds/clearascountryair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late, and the rest of the base had done to bed.  For the first time in a long time, there was no risk of being interrupted.  Not that they were actually doing anything.  Hell, May or Daisy could probably walk in at any moment and not notice anything was off unless they looked under the shower stall door.  Still, Jemma appreciated the privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to agentcalliope for being a kick-ass beta!

It was late, and the rest of the base had done to bed.  For the first time in a long time, there was no risk of being interrupted.  Not that they were actually _doing_ anything.  Hell, May or Daisy could probably walk in at any moment and not notice anything was off unless they looked under the shower stall door.  Still, Jemma appreciated the privacy.

“You know,” Fitz murmured into her shoulder, massaging her shampoo onto her head.  “One day, they’re gonna discontinue your shampoo and it will be the saddest day of my life.”

Jemma laughed and leaned back into him, savoring the feel of his hand in her hair and the warmth of the water falling over her.  “I’ll keep that in mind.  You could always loan me the money to buy a lifetime supply off Amazon or something.”

“My hero.”  Fitz tightened his arm around her waist and kissed her head, pulling back almost immediately.  “Ugh, doesn’t taste as good as it smells.”

“Ugh, Fitz.”

“Hush.”

So she closed her eyes and let the water and his breathing be the only sounds--and then she began to giggle.

“That really wasn’t the sound I was hoping to have you making.”

If it weren’t for the shampoo trickling down her face, she would have rolled her eyes.  But she kept them shut.  “I just was thinking...imagine our families seeing us like this.”

Fitz made a choked sound.  “Really?   _Now_ ?  I have to be honest, Jemma, I really like your dad and brothers _not_ killing me.”

Jemma shook her head.  “Not like that, perv.  Just, as we normally are.  Together.  Happy.”  She turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his jaw, opening her eyes and staring up at him.

To her surprise, he laughed.  “I hate to break it to you, Jemma, but I feel like our lives only have two settings.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, getting shot at and having mind-blowingly great sex.  And I feel like our parents wouldn’t particularly like to see either of those.”

“Oh, god!” Jemma let out a shriek of laughter, muffled against Fitz’s chest.  He wrapped his arms tightly around her and chuckled.  “It’s a bit mad, isn’t it?  But true.  Just, to hear you say it…” she continued laughing, borderline hysterically, as Fitz ran his fingers through her hair, let the water wash her shampoo away.  He grabbed her conditioner and began working it through her hair, and still she continued to laugh against him.  It was funny, he knew but not that funny.

So he brought his hands back around her waist and held her, confused, as she shook with laughter, almost silent until she let out a choked sob.  He leaned back, running a hand up her arm and cupping her chin, he cocked his head to the side, eyes widening in concern.  “Jemma?”

She shook her head.  “It’s stupid.”

“Tell me.”

“Just...you said that... and--and I really wanted to text Bobbi.” She sniffed and buried her face in the crook of his neck.  “It’s silly, isn’t it?  She wasn’t even here when we...well, and my first reaction when you said that was ‘Bobbi will piss herself if I tell her this’ she--” She broke down in freshly renewed sobs.

Fitz pulled her flush against him and kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose.  “I know,” he said softly.  “I miss them, too.”

For a moment, they stood there, tears mixing with the water and  and holding each other as tightly as they could.  After a while, Jemma broke the silence as she pressed her cheek against his chest, “I think about it with us, all the time.  Just...all the things we’d want to do in life.  Getting married, making a family, being happy.  And not having our friends there with us...”

She felt Fitz tense in her arms at the same time she registered what she had said.  She opened her mouth, ready to say something about how she realized how... _intense_ that sounded, but Fitz relaxed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Making a family?” he asked, in an almost amused tone, and Jemma could feel her heart picking up speed.  “I mean, I miss them.  Terribly.  But Lance Hunter is the last person I’d want anywhere near me when _making_ a family.”

She smacked his arm lightly and let out of shriek of laughter that was quickly muffled by the press of Fitz’s mouth against her own.

“We’ll work it out,” he mumbled against her lips.  “One day.”

She nodded, threading her fingers through his hair and echoing him.  “One day.”


End file.
